Mírame
by Ame No Yoru
Summary: Quizá, ambos estaban demasiados maduros, y aquél fue el último empuje para que Haru cayera en la realidad. En la realidad de que no era amada; al igual que Tsuna, en la realidad de que él tampoco era amado por quién deseaba. /2786/


_KHR! No me pertenece…_

_. _

_Mírame, y dime que ya no sientes nada por ella. Mírame, y niégame que la sigues amando. No es justo seguir con esta tontería, si ya todo está dicho. Tú la amas, tú me quieres. No es lo mismo, y nunca lo será. _

Porque Haru no es igual a Kyoko. Haru es la segunda, la nunca suficientemente bonita para llegar a ser la primera. La que nunca resulta ser tan dulce como aquella, tan agraciada por la vida. Ella lo sabe, está consciente de aquello, desde la primera vez que Tsuna la besó bajo la lluvia. Un beso de películas, de cuentos de hadas. Se había dejado envolver por la magia, la dulzura de los labios torpes sobre los suyos y sus fuertes manos sosteniéndolas de sus muñecas. Haru se había derretido bajo aquél beso hechizante, el mismo que perdió significado con el pasar de los años.

Haru resopla, y estira sus brazos hacia arriba. Respira una honda bocanada de aire y frunce ligeramente el ceño, mientras gira su cabeza y busca con la mirada a Tsuna, del otro lado de la cama. Tan solo, encuentra las mantas deslizadas hacia los pies, y el hueco vacío del lado de su esposo. No es como si le interesara en demasía, puesto que, joder, ya estaba lo bastante acostumbrada, pero se sentía estúpida al despertar después de él.

.

Se cruza de piernas, y la observa por debajo de sus pestañas, con mirada inquisidora. Sus ojos refulgen de enojo, más sin embargo, finge una sonrisa, y levanta una de sus manos como saludo. La mujer frente a ella le sonríe de igual forma. Sin embargo, Haru sabe que Kyoko es falsa, al igual que ella. Falsa, falsa. Deberían haber sido actrices.

Tsuna parece renacido, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada brillante en sus irises. Haru sabe con perfección por qué se encuentra tan eufórico, tan alegre: Kyoko Sasagawa. Miura no sabe desde qué momento exacto la castaña había comenzado a visitar su casa, pero ella y su hermano los visitaban con mucha frecuencia. Demasiada, lo cual comenzaba a molestar a Haru, pero Tsuna ni se inmutaba, y ella se esforzaba por no explotar y dejar de ser la esposa dulce, torpe y amable.

Sawada dice unas palabras, y todas las personas dentro de aquella sala asienten con la cabeza, algunos murmuran felicitaciones. Haru, sin haber escuchado ni una sola de sus palabras, sale refunfuñando maldiciones detrás de Gokudera, que la mira de reojo, con curiosidad. La estúpida mujer del Décimo nunca se vio tan irritada, y sin esa sonrisa, que le causaba repulsión, curvada sobre sus labios.

.

Lo besa en los labios suavemente y sus manos viajan a los botones sin desabrochar de la blanca camisa. Joder, está tan apurado que los suaves movimientos de ella lo irritan y, con desesperación, la toma de la cintura y la atrae hacia sí. Violenta el beso y sus cuerpos chocan con apuro contra el mullido colchón de la cama.

Haru piensa en todas esas noches que han sido iguales. Él la toma, y luego, ella despierta tan sola como esa misma mañana, vistiendo una de sus camisas y semidesnuda. Por un momento, cuando él le succiona el cuello, quiere que siga, que siga y la posea como siempre. Pero al otro segundo, tiene deseos de empujarlo hacia atrás, y detenerlo, mirándolo a los ojos y preguntarle con total sinceridad si aquello que hacían era verdad.

Y lo hace. Deposita una de sus manos en el pecho de él, empujándolo hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso. Tsuna la mira confundido, y ahueca sus manos en sus mejillas, contemplándola con la ternura usual.

Haru suspira, y con lágrimas en sus ojos, se atreve a hablar.

—Tsuna-san, ¿realmente me amas?

Su tono quebrado, sumado al significado de su pregunta, desencaja la expresión de Tsuna, sin entender. Sawada se aleja un poco, y coloca sus brazos uno a cada lado del cuerpo de Haru, sosteniéndose.

—Haru. ¿Qué es el amor?

Miura cierra sus ojos, y una fina lágrima corre por su pómulo izquierdo, hasta dar contra las mantas arrugadas. Tsuna se inclina, le besa la mejilla, y con esa pregunta por respuesta dan por terminado el tema.

Quizá, ambos estaban demasiados maduros, y aquél fue el último empuje para que Haru cayera en la realidad. En la realidad de que no era amada; al igual que Tsuna, en la realidad de que él tampoco era amado por quién deseaba.

* * *

**N/A**: Haha, ni idea de donde salió esto xD Yo tratando de escribir un FioLee -del fandom de adventure time- y me sale un TsunaHaru xDD ¿2786? Anotado xD Ya está, escribí de ellos uwú. Gracias por leer, ne~ (?) Me gustaría un review. Además, pueden pedirme parejas heterosexuales –PAREJAS- de las que quieran que escriba. Siempre y cuando no haya escrito antes :'3 No importa cuáál :''''3

La frase del comienzo tiene mis derechos reservados(¿?)

Nos vemosh.


End file.
